Side Fic 2 For Second Chances
by Catra T. L. Heaveno 04
Summary: (These side fics. are almost like my deleted scenes, they are importent to the rest of the story, Second Chances, but do not flow with the story. Each of these will be one shots that will fill in some of the things that are brought up but not made clear. They will be a mix of snipets, some long and some short. I hope you all enjoy).


Second Chance: Side fic. 2

(These side fics. are almost like my deleted scenes, they are importent to the rest of the story, Second Chances, but do not flow with the story. Each of these will be one shots that will fill in some of the things that are brought up but not made clear. They will be a mix of snipets, some long and some short. I hope you all enjoy). Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: , , , Dori/ Bofur/ Fem Nori Bilbo/Dis (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

Second Chance: Side fic. 2

(These side fics. are almost like my deleted scenes, they are important to the rest of the story, Second Chances, but do not flow with the story. Each of these will be one shots that will fill in some of the things that are brought up but not made clear. They will be a mix of snippets, some long and some short. I hope you all enjoy). Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: , , , Dori/ Bofur/ Fem Nori Bilbo/Dis (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

Gandalf waits until Dwalin and Nori had left to for Ered Luin to ready to go to the Iron Hills, so that he would be able to speak to Thorin more about the other letters from Thrain. "Thorin, there more things that your father and Frerin gave me to give you, but I wanted you to have time to think about them without being concerned about Dwalin or Nori snooping. Here." Thorin look at the key and the map he knew he would receive, but like the other letters Gandalf had given him earlier, he had never known of them. "Thank you for keeping them safe, but why would you have not brought them to me sooner. My nosey cousins aside, is there anything that I, myself could have done or had been doing, that would have made it unsafe or unwise to give these to me." Gandalf sat farther back in the chair. "Yes and no. Part of it was timing to be honest. You and your people needed to be ready for the first letters, but these as you will see would have been wise for me to give you at all unders conditions other than they are now. Read them Thorin. I will back in the morning, if it is so willed." Thorin start to read and motion for Gandalf to wait, and he begins to tremble. "Gandalf went did my father write this?"

Gandalf look for any sign of anger, hatred or bitterness when he saw none he spoke. "He wrote that one before he went to find Frerin, and told me not to give it to you, if showed any of the signs Thror had shown before the sickness started taking him. Why?" Thorin was very pale as he remember the day when they had fled from Erebor and when they been taken to Thranduil halls in the other time, and now know to how much pain he caused his uncle. "Up until I woke a week and three day ago in Ered Luin screaming for Billa and my heirs. I had hated my uncle and thought him a blood traitor, but now know the deeper oath he had given to my father and what my father asked him both with Erebor and Moria, I see how much it must have grieved him to keep his oath, but I see that Nada was trying to save as many lives as he could from Grosnada's madness. I I fear that if I even come near to that bloody stone; that has driven so many to madness because of the oath of Feanor and the doom of Morgoth I will fall too, and do maybe more damage. Gandalf, I don't want that fate."

Gandalf sees what he needs, smiles at Thorin. "I think that that fate will past you and all the rest of those you hold dear; now that your heart is changing. Let love and wisdom from on high rule you, and you will have nothing to fear, but as for the stone there are only four in middle earth now that can touch the stone without harm. Lady Galadriel, Prince Legolas, and Bilbo and Billabo Baggins. I think once we come to Thranduil halls we will be able to work out how to handle that part of the quest. But Thorin, I truly must go. We will speak more when I return of the many other questions you will need or want answering." The color was starting to come back into Thorin face some as he growls. "Fine be gone with you, but thank you all the same. Leave me to think. Like that will solve everything." Gandalf smiles and chuckles at the grumbling Prince Under the Mountain as he goes find out what the two Blue Istari need with him.

/

Gandalf had snickered as Dwalin and Nori done all they could to get Thorin to tell them who his Ze is to no avail. As they headed up the ridge Nori smirks. "I think it's the halfling that mothered Fili and Kili." Dwalin looks thoughtful. "She did look like Sara, Vili's twin, didn't she." Nori nods and look up at the gate to Dain's halls in the Iron Hills. Dain Greets them with a headbutt but not near as hard as the way Balin and Dwalin greet. They follow him in. As they begin head towards the Royal halls, Thorin Stonehelm (Dain's child and heir, who looks nearly just like Thorin at that age.) fall into step with them. Dain smiles at Helm's serious look "The ravens said your were coming, so what is it that you have come so far in this season for?" Nori and Dwalin pass the five letters to Dain as they come to set around a table in the family common. Dain's eye widen as pass the letters to Helm who begins to shake after reading. "Father, Frerin lives and ..." Dain calms and place a hand on Helm's arm. "Yes, but first we have to see what we can do to help without it being another Moria." He looks at Dwalin and Nori. "We will be making ready to help, and we will meet you in the Greenwood hall, just Stonehelm and I. But we will have to workout the finer points once all of you meet us there in the early fall. It is a true blessing to know the Thranduil is not a betrayer of kin and bond." Dwalin looks confused. "Ya mind if I...Thank you...This is cousin Thrain handwriting...Frerin and He are both alive and well but in hiding... Nori, we went swimming upstream in a bog for nothing and Tharkun knew it the old goat...Look Nori, it is the Hobbit.. 'huff'..okay here." Dwalin hands the smiling Nori his whole bag of coins. Dain and Helm look at each other and then Dain laugh and Helm huff. "Oakenshield get all the best Nada. Frerin going to be in pain when I see him, for leaving me in the dark."

/

The day after Thorin had arrived, he and Billa were setting out on the bench by the front path just enjoying the morning and catch up on some off the things that had changed from last time, when Thorin felt an umbrella hit him in the head. "You dwarvish cad, how dare you 'hit' think to steal away 'hit' Billa and .. let go.." Thorin held tight to the umbrella and glares, but Billa starts pulling him towards the house as she sees Lobelia turn red with fury. "Thorin, let go and run." Thorin looks odd at Billa and then glares hard at Lobelia. "I am no cad..Oww..how did..Oww...Billa Run ... Azog would fear this hobbit...OWW OWW..." Thorin and Billa pant safely behind the door. "I'll go get a wet cloth. You should have run." Thorin pulls his hand away from head seeing blood, not a lot but it shocked him. "You're right, but I thought hobbits did not fight, unless pushed to the point life or death..thank you, dearest hobbit." Billa smirks "Last go round she killed three orcs with that umbrella of hers before they locked her up, and she was older and weaker than now, but she has alway had that mean streak."

/

Paladin looks out at Fili and Kili with a joyful but unsure look on his face. "Do Billa or Thorin know that you're here Cousins?" Fili and Kili smile impishly and say in unison. "No not quite yet." Paladin relaxes. Ori and Gimli who are stand by them are puzzled, as Paladin smile starts to match Fili and Kili's and Ori and Gimli wonder if they should be concerned. "I may be Thain in training now, but I can't waste the chance to pay back Lotto. Good now, what's the plan or do we need to get Sar and Esme in on the." Fili smirks. "Their already taking care of that, but..." Paladin smile waves them in. "But what cousin?" "We wonder if you think the forge here would be able to be made hot enough to melt precious metals?" Paladin push his lips out and smiles glanceing at Kili's. "Is someone else in need of making betrothal beads?" Kili nods. "There are a few of the rest of the company that will need too, shall we send them here or to Saradoc?" Paladin nods. "Here would be best, if the lady hobbits of Buckland find them unclaimed I would pity them. Esme said most are mooning over the fact the Billa got a Dwarvish prince to wed. Both of you should be thankful that you have claim to each other or Kili would need to fight them off you here Fili, and when you get to Hobbiton keep her close or you'll have to do the same for her." Ori and Gimli both final relax and crack up.

/

Kili ran inside Bag End, and down the hall to the kitchen. "Auntie Billa, some of the others our coming. Can Fili and I have bit of fun, as long as we..." Billa smirks look back at Kili over shoulder. "Is it what the two of you and Ori, Thorin were talking about earlier over second breakfast." Kili smile widely and nods with vigorous. "Yes, but if they get anything on the floor and walls, you four will help them clean it." Kili runs back out and nearly into Fili. Fili smiles and wraps his arms around her to keep them balanced. "What did Billa say?" Kili smirks. "We have the go ahead, tell uncle to and Ori to get in place. Gimli is still at Pal's right?" Fili nods and run to tell Thorin.

Ten minute later Thorin is setting on the bench by the front path trying to look like he is read Billa mother's journal, as Balin, Gloin and Oin start to walk up the end of the path between low heage, as Ori hops out in front of them holding a quill, looking serious. "I am sorry, but you can not come to Bag End without signing the truce, and failure to sign will end in pie and juice." Balin smiles knowingly, and winks at Ori. "Ah, that doesn't sound so bad. Why would we not want pie and juice, but what is this truce Ori?" Gloin and Oin just look puzzled. Ori hands the papers to each of them.

Gloin begins to read it aloud. "Any and all members of the Company that do not free and willing vow to no longer fight their hearts, and continue act like there hearts are as hard the stone of Erebor, will not only endure the wrath of the Istari blue, green and red, but the heirs of Durin in all things painful amusing for them and very good for the hard headed Dwarrow that does not yet comply and vow." Gloin look up the see both Balin and Oin signing quickly. Ori stand aside and Gloin start to follow. "My Princes we have one non comply." Thorin smile widely as and Kili and Fili come into view behind Gloin. Kili holding a bucket of juice and Fili and Thorin with Pies in hand.

Gloin eye widen. "My lords you would over a childish truce." Thorin stands taking looking half dead serious and half ready to laugh. "Yes we would and we will. Fili, Kili Now."

Oin and Balin stare as Kili pour the juice on Gloin as Thorin and Fili pilt him pudding pies. (These are small pies and easy to aim. Balin had brought Gloin pack up with her own.) Thorin ready and waiting with more pies in hand. Ori hold another paper and quill. "If you are not willing to comply they have more in the ready." Gloin share wided eye up at Thorin as Balin sit the packs by the door waiting Oin shakes his head at his brother, and stand by Thorin and looks at the pies. "My king may I aid your in helping my brother see his need." Thorin smiles and nods.

Gloin growls dripping strawberry juice and pudding. "Thorin why this is madness, it's a childish truce." Thorin sigh a look of saddness on his face. "It is not childish, it is needed if we are to endure the dark days ahead." Kili smiles at Gloin. "You're not alone in this, truce and the prank are both important but look at my uncle, have you seen him this free in my lifetime." Gloin starts to tear up and shakes his head no. "Ori lad give me that. Or I am going start weeping like a elfling. Have it your way cousins, but when the others come I get to help."


End file.
